A switch mode power supply (SMPS) transfers power from an input power source or supply to a load by switching one or more power transistors coupled through a switch node/terminal to an energy storage element (such as an inductor/transformer and/or capacitor), which is capable of coupling to the load. The power transistors can be included in a power converter that includes, or is capable of coupling to, the energy storage element. A SMPS can include a controller to provide one or more gate drive signals to the power transistor(s).